the vortex child
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: We all know the story of River Song/Melody Pond, but what if she wasn't the only child that the silence had stolen, and what if that other child just so happen to be that of a certain blonde girl that the Doctor had lost?
1. Demons Run

In a sterile white room on the asteroid of Demons Run a seven year old girl was curled up beside her mother on a small hard bed.  
The child looked up at her mother with big eyes. "Mummy can you tell me about my Daddy?"  
Her mother smiled down at her, her hazel eyes shining with love "Of course Lily" she said gently.  
She started to smooth her daughters long dark hair away from her small pixie like face.  
"Your father is a brilliant man and I hope you get the chance to meet him someday. When I was traveling with your father I never knew what the next day would hold. We saw so many things, every day was an adventure! We saw other worlds, we saw things that happened years before I was born. It was magical. He showed me a better way of living my life. He showed me how to make every second count like a second was a day and minute was a year." She sighed "He was so clever your father. He could reason his way out of almost everything and if he couldn't he would just talk them to death" Her mothers eyes had become distant as though she was back with her father living life to the fullest.  
"Mummy? What did he look like?" Her mother gazed down at her lovingly, "He was tall and very skinny. And he had great hair. Hair that looked amazing without him even trying. He always wore the same clothes to a pinstripe suit and a trench coat. His eyes, they are so dark and deep that you could get lost inside them. You look a lot like him you know." she told her daughter with shining eyes.  
Lily looked up at her mother in wonder as she continued on with her story, "After all of the excitement and wonder was through for that day me and your father would just saunter off to our ship and fly off through time and space. You want to know the most amazing part about the ship was? That ship, that impossible ship was on the outside a small blue box, but inside it was infinitely large." Lily sat there imaging what it must have been like to run through those worlds and play inside her fathers impossible ship. Then unexpectedly the door to that small white room flew open and the people in the eye patches came in led by a woman with black curly hair she smiled at them. Lily felt her mother hold her more tightly. The woman came forward, "It's time," she said as the men came and pulled Lily away from her mother who was fighting against them pulling her back, as they pulled her towards the door "Lily! Lily!" she heard her mother calling, Lily started to fight. "Mummy!" "Shut up!" The man hissed at her as he wrestled her into a small space pod. Soon she was fastened into it and she couldn't move she was screaming for her mother even as the pod started to close. It closed and a blue light filled the small pod and she started to cry. Then she felt something in her hand. There sitting in her small hand was a small strand of dark blonde hair, all she had left of her mother.  
She held the strand of hair as though it was gold and cried as she flew through time and space. Ever farther from her loving mother.


	2. 7 years later

**A/N here is chapter two hope you like it**

* * *

7 Years Later

Lily was fourteen years old and could fight any alien you could throw at her, well almost any. She had never gotten the chance to test her skills against…. say a Dalek or Cyberman, but she was quite confident in her abilities. She was testing these abilities against some slug creatures that had tried to take over London at that moment.

"Leave this planet and never return if and when you meet others tell them this Earth is protected!" She growled at the slug, well slug was a rather vague explanation it looked like a mix between a slug and a person and it had a very stinky slime. The slug person made a what sounded like a gurgle and a hiss.

"I will give you one chance, leave or die simple. Now choose." The creature made another hissing sound and reached for the weapon at it's side. "Nuh-uh-uh," Lily said raising her blaster level with the creatures head.

"One more move like that and you lose a head. Are we clear?" she said firmly, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. This was met with more gurgling and hissing. "Now I will repeat this one more time in a way you will understand," she pointed up "You leave or," She mimed shooting the creature, "You Die. It's completely your choice now what'll it be?" she smiled down at the slug man who made a sound like he was laughing and reached once more for his weapon. She shrugged and pulled the trigger and the slug man dropped to the ground dead. "Now the rest of you can take the earlier mentioned offer or you can become like your buddy here. It's your choice really but, choose now!" she yelled at them. The rest of the slug men shrank back in fear and started to move to the ship that was parked about ten feet away. Lily smiled and said quietly, "Now that's better. I think Torchwood can do the cleanup this time I'm quite tired of having to clean up these messes." Right on cue several black SUV's pulled into the empty lot and soldiers piled out, lead by a man wearing a large blue coat. "Sorry Jack got here first," she said winking at the man as she wiggled her fingers revealing the vortex manipulator she wore. "Catch you later Jack," She said and quickly entered coordinates and hit the button to send her into the vortex.

Lily appeared in the middle of her living room. She smiled and muttered, "Well that was fun." Just then her phone rang, pulling it out of her back pocket she answered it. "Hello," She said holding the phone to her ear. "Yup just got in. Nope what's the news?" She asked as she moved into the kitchen and started making tea. "No way! Mickey asked you out?" She leaned back against the counter pantomiming a gag. "Good for you. So where are you two love birds going for your night on the town?" Taking her cup of tea she went into the living room flopping onto the sofa. "Wow sounds like a thrilling evening," she said stifling a yawn. The worst part of hunting aliens was the lack of sleep it resulted in.

"Hey look Rose I'm swamped with homework but I'll talk to you later. K? Yup luv ya too girl," she said hanging up her cell. She collapsed back on the sofa and sighed, she looked down realizing how filthy she was. She was coated in slime from the slug people. Cringing she quickly moved into her room and found some clean clothes and went to take a satisfied that she had gotten all of the slime out of her hair she stepped out wrapping a warm towel around herself.

Such was the life of a half timelord she thought, at the end of the day you have too wash slime from your hair. She looked into the mirror that hung on the wall, she was fairly pretty she had her mothers build slight yet strong and she had her fathers dark eyes and hair. Hair that she had grown out so that it hung well past her shoulders. Not for the first time Lily found herself wondering what her mother would think if she saw her today. Well actually her mother could see her she just had no clue that she was looking at her daughter she thought she was just looking at one of her mates. She sighed and said, "Such is the curse of the half timelords." She laughed realizing that in her mothers stories her father had said the exact same thing to her just without the half part. Still smiling she climbed into her bed and let the darkness surround her.

Jack Harkness was sitting behind his desk filing his report on what had happened earlier that day.

It wasn't often that the problem was resolved before they got there and even less often that some teenage girl got there and resolved the problem. Plus, there was the fact the girl had called him out using his name. He had no idea how to explain what had happened. Who was that girl? How did she know him, and more importantly where did she get a vortex manipulator? He sat back in his chair and released a long exhausted sigh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N I'm not going to be one of those people who make you review for the next chapter but if you would like every review will be appreciated :) **


	3. Rose

**A/N sorry it took so long to post. but I have the next few chapters lined up so the updates should speed up a little**

* * *

Lily woke the next morning realizing she had to do the one thing she hated most about trying to blend with the normal humans she had to go to school.

Even though she had to blend it didn't mean that she couldn't stand out a little either. That was something she guessed that she had gotten from her father, the man who could blend in while looking completely out of place at the exact same time. It was with this thought that she pulled out her favorite trainers a well worn pair of red Converse, a denim skirt that she always wore with leggings and a well worn t-shirt.  
She had just finished tying her trainers when she heard someone calling from the courtyard.  
She sighed Rose sure did know how to make her presence known probably how she ended up with Lily's father. She came out the door and hollered down to the girl with dark blonde hair waving from the courtyard of the Powell Estates "Be right down Rose!" she told her rushing back inside to grab her school books  
"Hurry up slow poke!" Rose called again. Lily came out laughing as she watched her neighbor shoot a glare at Rose and yell for her to keep it down. "Never!" Rose replied with a grin.  
Lily ran down the stairs and caught Rose in a tight hug. "You know one of these days he'll call the cops on you Rose Tyler" She told her best friend with a grin "Let em try." they laughed as they made their way to the bus stop. Mickey came up beside them "I'm guessing it was you making all that noise this morning" he said trying to put an arm around Roses shoulder an arm that she deftly avoided "No you don't Smith" she smiled playfully punching his shoulder "It'll take at least two dates for that."  
Mickey looked stricken and for some reason this made Lily want to laugh she might have done so if she hadn't looked across the street at that moment seen Captain Jack Harkness standing on the other side staring right at her. Luckily at this moment the bus pulled in front of them and her Mickey and Rose pilled onto the bus and Lily didn't dare look out the window because she knew that she would find him staring at her. He wasn't even supposed to know she existed much less know that she lived in the same place that Rose Tyler did. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid yesterday and showing off her vortex manipulator in front of him. Plus there was the fact she had called him by name that was bound to leave some sort of imprint on him. She had really screwed up this time and sooner or later she would have to face the consequences she just hoped it was later rather than sooner.

* * *

**Reviews aren't necessary but they do make my day. Lots of love to all who read.**


	4. after school special

**A/N i'm thinking one post per week I'll update if I have a chapter every weekend. **

* * *

"Tell me again why we need to do that every day?" Rose groaned as her and Lily climbed off of the bus.  
"So we can get into a good college and live a full and productive life" Lily said in an awful imitation of one of their teachers. Rose laughed. "Oh what would I do without you Lil?" She said.  
"I honestly haven't got a clue I do know one thing though." "Oh yeah?" Rose questioned raising her eyebrows. "Your life would be a whole lot more boring." Lily said suddenly jumping up onto on of the tables striking a ridiculous pose "Lily Taylor the most amazing person alive!" Rose laughed at her.  
"Get down before you end up killing yourself!" Rose said between her fits of laughter.  
"Make me" Lily said sticking her tongue out at Rose petulantly. Rose laughed shaking her head slowly.  
"You are such a child" Rose told her with clear happiness. Lily sat down legs hanging off the end of the table "It takes one to know one." she said playfully. "Oh yeah?" Rose said crossing her arms over her chest. "Yup! But that's what I love about you our childishness is what makes us such great friends"  
Rose looked at her for a few more seconds then sighed "Who could stay mad at you?"  
"no one I'm just too cute!" Lily said jumping off the table and throwing an arm around Roses shoulder.  
"Don't push it missy." Rose said slightly menacingly. The girls looked at one another and dissolved once more into laughter. "Oh wait don't you have a date to be getting ready for?" Lily asked suddenly sobering.  
"Yeah but that's not happening until later." Rose agreed seeming to find it just a little more difficult than her friend to regain her composer. "Oh come on what kind of girl are you most girls would have been getting ready last night!" Lily teased. "Me? I'm the kind of girl who grew up with the guy she's about to go out with. You're forgetting Mickey already knows everything about me, no point in pretending to be someone I'm not is there?" Rose said defensively. "True bet you can't really be planning on going on a date wearing what you wore when he saw you at school. Are you?" "No but I don't need." Rose looked down at her watch. "Three hours to change my clothes do I?"  
"Rose!" Rose looked up and groaned "Looks like mum got the same idea you did." she grumbled pointing at the deck where Jackie stood waving her makeup case at her. "Ha good old Jackie eh? I think you best get up there before she comes to get you" Lily giggled as Rose groaned again and ran to keep her mother from embarrassing her further.  
Lily shook her head and started off towards the flat that she had been living in since she was seven years old. Before she got there though someone stepped out in front of her.. She cursed. Looks like Jack decided that they should resolve this sooner rather than later.  
"Who are you?" Jack asked her. He did not sound happy at all  
"My name is Lily." Lily replied. Determined not to tell him who she really was.  
Jack looked down at her clearly not impressed with her answer "Lily who?"  
She couldn't help it she laughed at this. "What? What did I say." "It's nothing you just reminded me of a story I was told once." she told him thinking of all the stories her mother had told her were people asked her father almost the same thing.  
"who are you Lily and why are you off fighting aliens? That's Torchwood's job." Jack said.  
"I'm just a concerned citizen doing what I must to protect the things I care about." Lily said cryptically.  
"Okay one other question. How do you know who I am?" Jack said staring at her intently.  
She smiled "That captain is classified." she said winking at him. She wasn't about to tell him the truth then he would know who she was and that couldn't happen.  
"What about Rose, of all of the people to choose to base everything around, why her?" he asked.  
She paused how had he known that? "there are certain things I have to make sure happen around her, and things I have to make sure don't happen. Everything I do is to make sure that things happen as they should."  
She wouldn't tell him what things she had to make sure happened, and she certainly wasn't about to tell him what wasn't supposed to happen either. Jack looked at her with mix of confusion and speculation.  
"Why is that your job? You're just a kid!" "Yeah but it's what my father would do." she said gravely. Lily started to maneuver her way around Jack when he reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"I'm going to find out who you are Lily, and when I do I will find you again." he said sounding very threatening. "I'm looking forward to it captain." she said smoothly finally succeeding in pulling her arm loose from Jacks hold. She walked away from him without looking back one thing was certain she was going to have to be a lot more careful.

* * *

**Internet hugs to all my brilliant readers! :)**


	5. Oi! Spaceman!

**A/N So I'm thinking Jack might become a regular at least for a few chapters. but he's not the only one who's going to make an appearance. I won't tell you who, that's my little secret. I also need ideas for aliens to make an appearance in the story. I mean look who's daughter she is She can't honestly have a peaceful life now can she?**

* * *

When Lily got back to her flat she quickly booted up her computer and sat down the quickest way to discover alien activity through blogs and other websites she never went to the news sites knowing that if it appeared there it would already have been resolved. Lily had even started a website of her own where people could contact her if they thought aliens where messing about around them. This was how she got most of her leads. Otherwise she just remembered things from her mothers stories telling her about the near catastrophes that she later discovered were badly covered up alien invasion attempts. One such attempt was the one she had dealt with the day before. She was going through her site sorting out the ones that were nothing but pranks there was the usual crop circles and UFO sightings farm animals disappearing "Hold on, what's that?" She whispered to herself finding one that held promise there was a fuzzy shot of a blue box sitting in the middle of a field near the outskirts of London. "He cannot be here not yet!" She sighed shaking her head "looks like I've got some work to do" she shook her head and started to enter the coordinates and hit the button that would land her directly in front of the Blue box. She landed there right as the door opened and a man wearing a bow tie stepped out. He seemed startled when he saw her standing there.  
"Hello." he said slightly confused "You are not supposed to be here right now Doc." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest "And how would you know that?" he asked looking at her quizzically.  
"Because there is a certain human girl not too far from here that you can't meet for another oh." she looked down at her watch. "Five years or so." she looked back up at him allowing her mothers attitude to leak through a little bit. "And how would you know that, who are you?" the Doctor said seeming to get quite annoyed.  
"Me oh I'm nobody really just someone who was put here to make sure time doesn't get rewritten, you know by meddling timelords or anything." Lily said looking him dead in the eye.  
The Doctor looked at her his shock growing by the second. Lily just looked on calmly.  
"So why don't you just turn around and get back into your box spaceman?" she said pointing at the TARDIS.  
"What? Who are you? Also why do you think you can tell me to leave? It's not like she would even recognize me in five years she never even met this regeneration!" the Doctor said, she could tell he was starting to lose his temper "yes but I've heard stories about you Doctor. You never could resist meddling."  
She turned and started to weave through the tall grass in the field "Just do yourself a favor and get back in your TARDIS and head off into space Spaceman." She called over her shoulder.  
"Who are you? Why does it matter to you?" he called after her  
"My name is Lily, and it matters Doctor. Because Bad wolf had a baby." she hit the return button on her vortex manipulator and left the Doctor staring at the spot she had stood dumbstruck.

%

Jack had followed a reading that Torchwood had gotten, it led him to a vacant field with nothing but a blue box standing in the middle. Jacks eyes widened as he realized where the readings had come from. His attention was drawn to the two people that stood in front of the TARDIS. One of them was the girl Lily, the one who wouldn't tell him who she was. As he watched the girl started to walk away he heard her yell to the Doctor as she left "Just do yourself a favor, get back in your TARDIS and head off into space, spaceman." the man that Jack guessed was the Doctor though he looked nothing like the one Jack knew called after her "Who are you? Why does it matter to you?" Jack chuckled good luck with that one he thought to himself. "My name is Lily, and it matters Doctor. Because Bad wolf had a baby." then she disappeared. There was that phrase again Bad wolf, what did it mean? What did she mean when she said that Bad wolf had had a baby. Lost in his musings Jack almost missed it when the Doctor started to head back inside the TARDIS. Oh no you don't Jack thought as he started running "Doctor!" the man froze when he heard Jack then he ran forward into his TARDIS and the impossible ship faded just as Jack would have reached it. He cursed himself silently. What was Bad wolf? Why was it so important? Jack swore to himself that he would find out and he would do it soon.

* * *

**o.O so now the Doctor knows how do you think he will react? **

**also sorry that I'm not being very nice to Jack right now, I actually love his character, but we can't really have him running about the TARDIS 6 years before he meets the tenth Doctor, can we.**

**Hugs to all my Fantastic readers. :)**


	6. Deep in thought

**A/N bonus chapter! I just had to share another even if it was really short.**

* * *

"Because Bad wolf had a baby." She had said to him, it had been years since he had heard those two words bad wolf. The words that once struck fear into his hearts, the words that now filled them with hope. It meant that Rose was back. It also meant that Rose had a daughter, one that had just scolded him on paradoxes when she was growing up alongside her own mother.  
Something was nagging at the edge of his mind, just out of his reach, something that he had hidden behind the walls he had erected after he lost the Ponds and he wasn't about to take them down just yet the wound was too fresh too new to reopen. Being alone was what had made him want too see Rose again.  
Now if he could only figure out where she was he could see a Rose that would know who he was, walking toward the TARDIS console. "Okay Sexy take me where I need to go." he whispered to his ship.  
The TARDIS lurched forward throwing him into the vortex.

* * *

**well I did say it was short. but you did get some Doctor, TARDIS time.**

**Big old bear hugs for all my Fantastic readers. **

**also please remember to send your alien ideas because it's getting to that time when I need a totally Whovian enemy for them to fight.**


	7. surprise visitor

**A/N okay this chapter has a surprise character dropping in and they won't be leaving for quite some time!**

* * *

Lily sketched her fathers face as she had seen it earlier that evening. She made it a habit whenever she saw him she would sketch the face he had at that point in time, she had yet to see the one that her mother first met though. She had made an archive of sorts dedicated to the Doctor. She had even sketched the TARDIS'  
She had seen over the years.  
Finishing she placed the finished sketch in the folder that she kept the rest of them on. She placed it on top of the sketch of the Doctor her mothers stories had revolved the most around, closing the folder she tucked it up on the top of her book shelf, she paused a moment to look at the pictures she had of her and her mother. She smiled as she saw the one of her mother holding her shortly after she had been born.  
She reached out and gingerly lifted the picture from the shelf. Lily found herself wishing that she could see her mother as she was in that picture but, that could never happen now, sighing she placed the photo back on the shelf and grabbed her journal. She wrote down what had happened that day, she didn't know why she did, she had just started one day and had been doing it ever since.  
All of her adventures down on paper, words that would never be read. Placing the journal back on the shelf  
she smiled to herself. What a day, met her dad, and faced the one and only Captain Jack Harkness.  
The only thing that would have made it better was if she had seen the inside of the TARDIS. She shook her head the odds of that happening were slim to none.  
"Lily! I'm home!" someone yelled from the hall. Lily grinned, her guardian was home.  
"You are not going to believe what happened today!" Lily said coming out from her room and sitting down at the table across from a woman with curly blondish brown hair. "Really? What happened then?" She asked a small smile. "I met him, my dad, I met him!" she said unable to contain her excitement.  
"Really?" The woman said intrigued "Why was he here? He shouldn't be around this time stream for at least five years." the woman looked across the table at Lily "Did he say anything? About why he was here?"  
"No I didn't give him a chance I sort of just, told him to get back in his ship and go." Lily said conveniently leaving out the part were she gave him a hint about who she was.  
"Well that's good. Can't have him nosing around this timeline. What did he look like?" She asked leaning forward "Oh I drew him, give me a sec, I'll go get it." Lily said jumping up from her chair and dashing into her room. From her room she heard a knock on the front door. Curious she came out into the hall as her guardian went to answer the door. Lily held her breath, they didn't often get visitors, she listened closely.  
"Oh for the love of. Lily!" she heard from her spot at her door. She slowly came towards the entry way  
"There you are. You mind explaining why Jack Harkness is at my door?" Lily looked down at her feet. "Spoilers?" she whispered hesitantly. "Oh no you don't, you can't use that on me young lady."  
She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I'm sorry River, he showed up when I was working. Then he saw me with Rose." Lily said still staring at her converse clad feet.  
"Oh Lily how could you be so reckless?" River said.  
Before she could answer Jack decided to make his presence known. "Not to be a bother but it really feels strange to just be standing here." He called from the door. "Oh come in already, the cat's already most of the way out of the bag." River replied over her shoulder.  
Now Lily was in serious trouble.

* * *

**okay what did you think of Lily's guardian? **

**super bear hugs to all of my fantastic readers! **


	8. there's a TARDIS on my sofa!

**A/N Lily really screwed up this time, but it's not like Jack knows who her mother is. right?**

* * *

Lily fidgeted in her seat, Jack sat across from her studying her every move as though she was a dangerous alien life form. From the kitchen they heard River making tea, Lily cast a nervous glance at the door, almost as though she was expecting River to dive through it and scold her.  
Jack leaned forward, "What is Bad Wolf?" he asked, Lily's heart plummeted till it felt like it was sitting firmly in her stomach, "What do you mean?" she squeaked.  
"I heard you talking to the Doctor earlier. You told him `Bad Wolf had a baby` what did that mean?" Jack tasked her. River chose this moment to come through the door, "For god sake Lily! You might as well just go up to Rose and yell, I am your daughter! I mean now the Doctor knows who you are!" River cried in exasperation. Jacks eyes widened as he looked at Lily.  
"Good going River, he didn't have a clue who I was" Lily said burying her face in her hands.  
"Wait you're Rose Tyler's daughter?" he sputtered looking at Lily, who raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at him shyly, "Hello." she smiled, Jack was struck by how much she looked like her mother and how he hadn't noticed it before "I spose now that River totally blew it I'm Lily Suzette Tyler." she said shooting a glare over her shoulder at the older woman.  
Jack was studying Lily closely, "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked frowning.  
"What? No it's just I can't see Mickey boy anywhere in you." He said, Lily looked back at him struggling to keep a straight face, all at once she lost control and dissolved into laughter, "Mickey? What on earth would lead you to believe that Mickey was my dad?" she said between fits of laughter.  
Jack was looking back and forth between Lily and River, who was struggling not to start laughing with her rebellious charge, in confusion. Before he could say anything Lily got up from her chair and disappeared through the door, she returned moments later with a thick cream-colored folder which she promptly dropped on the table in front of him, "This is my father." she said sitting down on the edge of the table.  
After a moment of hesitation Jack reached out his hand to take the folder, Lily nodded encouragingly.  
He lifted it. He opened it and saw a drawing of an old man sitting on the top. He looked up at Lily in confusion, "That's not what he looked like when mum met him." she said shrugging.  
He flipped through the drawings once he got close to the end of the stack he found one that had big ears and nose. His eyes widened as he recognized who he was looking at, "That one might not be entirely accurate never actually met him just pieced it together from stories." Lily said leaning over to look at the drawing.  
It was at this moment that a wheezing sound filled the flat and River grabbed Jack by the collar and pushed him into the pantry.  
The wheezing that had filled the flat was soon followed by a strong wind, that sent all of Lily's drawing flying into the air.  
With quick practiced movements she caught them, and maneuvered them back into the folder, that she kept them in, leaving no more than a crease to show that they had been caught in an impromptu wind storm.  
"He sure does know how to make an entrance, doesn't he?" River noted breathlessly as she leaned against the door through which she had just shoved Jack, whom was making quite a racket as he tried to get out.  
Lily stood and straightened her skirt, and smoothing her hair deftly.  
"I'd say so." She replied her face flushed from the excitement. "You got him?" Lily asked gesturing at the pantry door which shook as Jack tackled it from inside. "C'mon I've been looking for him for years!" He shouted through the door. "Yes and you'll be looking for about six more sweetie." River told him calmly.  
She looked over at Lily and made a motion that clearly meant "go get rid of him" Lily nodded. Turning she walked into the room where the TARDIS had just materialized in. as she entered the room she released a frustrated sigh and shouted at the police box that had landed squarely on the sofa, "Oi! Spaceman you landed on my sofa!" she crossed her arms indignantly, and leaned against the door frame.  
The TARDIS door swung slowly in, and the Doctor with the floppy brown hair, and bow tie stepped out "Oh! Excellent! I landed in the right living room." he said, then after a moments pause he added "This time." Coming fully out of the TARDIS he clapped his hands together, and looked at Lily. "Well then right to business. Lily I need your help." he said pointing at her.  
"Okay." Lily said, still not moving from the doorway, "But, I really should ask my guardian if it's okay with her first." She smiled at him and called back into the dinning room. "River, the Doctor wants to know if I can come with him! Can I?" The Doctor looked perplexed. "Your what?" He asked, apparently not hearing the name Lily had called into the other room. "Guardian." She said slowly, when he still looked confused she added "I'm only fourteen you know." Lily rolled her eyes  
"A guardian? Where exactly does a time traveling teen find a guardian who wouldn't call Torchwood right away?" he asked not realizing that they were no longer alone in the room.  
"Why don't you ask her? She's the one who found me, about seven years ago, to be exact." Lily said using her thumb to point over her shoulder.  
"Hello sweetie." Said a familiar voice from behind Lily.  
"River?" The Doctor said confusion written clearly upon his face. "Your guardian is, River Song?"  
"Yes Sweetie I am." River said entering the room. "Now why exactly do you want Lily to go off with you in the TARDIS?" she asked looking him dead in the eye.  
The Doctor still confused at why River Song was watching over Rose Tyler's daughter stammered his answer, "Ah yes. Um well I... I need Lily's help finding her mother." looking suddenly nervous he straightened his bow tie.  
River looked like she was about to say something when Lily came forward "She's a time machine? Right?" she asked pointing at the TARDIS. "Well. Yes the TARDIS is a time machine. Why?" he replied not seeing where this was going. "So, say I go with you, but I have to back in time for school tomorrow. Could you do it? Could you get me home in time for school?" She asked one hand resting on her hip as she waited for an answer. "Yes. Yes I could get you back in time for school." The Doctor told her. "Then we have a deal. I'll go with you and help you find mum, but you have to get me back here in time to get to school tomorrow." She smiled, satisfied that she was getting her way. "Not without me you won't." River said, causing Lily to freeze. Was she really going to tell her she couldn't go anywhere alone with her own father?  
"He would never be able to get you back here in time for school. He's rubbish at deadlines." River amended.  
The Doctor looked deeply offended at this. River smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh come on Sweetie, Twelve minutes. You don't bring her mum back for a year." She said pointing at Lily, who was trying to hold back a laugh. "Or how about five minutes? She didn't see you again for another twelve years" River teased not seeing the stricken look on the Doctor's face, at the mention of Amy.  
Having made her point River entered the TARDIS with Lily on her heels, the Doctor following a moment later, looking like a kicked puppy. The TARDIS dematerialized a moment.  
"Hello? Lily? River? Can someone please let me out?" Jack yelled to the now empty flat.  
All that was left to show that Lily and River had been there at all was rapidly cooling tea, a crushed sofa, and a captain in the pantry.

* * *

**I know I'm so mean to Jack. Don't get me wrong I love him, but he can't meet the Doctor again for another 6 years at least.**

**Lot's of super tight Doctor hugs for all of my fantastic readers. :)**


	9. fear not fair Rose

**A/N so this is a chapter from Rose's point of view it's a short chapter I know, but I felt we needed to see what was happening with Rosie.**

* * *

Rose woke up with a start, she was back on the TARDIS. In her pink and yellow room. Sitting up she looked around sitting on a shelf was a picture of her and the Doctor with a small dark haired girl. She smiled, Lily she looked so happy in the picture.

Suddenly she heard the sound of laughter from down the hall, in the direction of the console room.

She got up and moved down the hall following the childlike laughter, until she found the console room.

Leaning against the doorway she watched as the Doctor ran around the console pointing at different controls as a little girl flipped the switches, pushed the buttons, and pulled the levers that he had indicated.

As the TARDIS lurched to the side the little girl laughed grabbing onto the edge of the console to keep from falling to the floor. Once the TARDIS was steady Rose decided to make her presence known, "What's going on in here?" She asked coming over to Lily and ruffling her dark hair, "Daddy's teaching me to fly the TARDIS!" she said with a grin. "alright Lily! Time to land her!" The Doctor called happily, as he pointed to some levers, and buttons on the other side of the TARDIS, which Lily ran to readily.

The Doctor ran to her side and showed her what to do. With a final shudder the TARDIS was still. The Doctor looked back at rose with a sly grin "Shall we see what awaits us?" without waiting for an answer, he dashed out of the TARDIS Lily hot on his heels. Rose went after them with a small smile, but when she opened the door and stepped outside Lily and the Doctor were nowhere to be found. Panicking she spun too face the TARDIS, but found that that was gone too. The panic was rising as she spun to face around to see if maybe she had just missed it and the TARDIS was still sitting where it belonged, but it wasn't instead where the TARDIS had just been stood a slim girl with long dark hair that looked incredibly familiar.

The girl looked up "Long time no see Rose." She said with a grin. "Lily?" Rose asked the girl a grin starting to spread across her face "Of course! I'm here to tell you something." She said coming over to Rose her face becoming grave. "what?" Rose asked suddenly concerned.

Lily smiled reassuringly "It's nothing bad, but it's very important, you will see them again. You will see both of them again, but it won't be the way you would expect it to." Lily said softly "What do you mean?"

Rose asked gently. Lily didn't say anything, but held out her hand and sitting in the palm of her hand was a bow tie. Rose sat up with a gasp. She was still on Demons Run, she was still alone, it had all been a dream.

All of it the TARDIS, her conversation with her childhood friend. All of it, but some how she felt comforted by the image of Lily holding out the bow tie her words ringing through Rose's mind "You will see them again."

* * *

**big super duper Tennant hugs to all my Brilliantly fantastic readers :)**


	10. Cardiff Bloody Cardiff

**A/N alright there should be some action soon, but before they can see any action they need to pick up one more crew member.**

**and I am not familiar with Torchwood that much so forgive me if when writing about it it isn't accurate **

* * *

River reached over the console and hit a switch that caused the TARDIS to stop wheezing, "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the brakes on?" She said exasperatedly.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I love that sound?" replied the Doctor reaching over and flipping the switch that River had just thrown, causing the TARDIS to once more make her signature wheeze. Lily sat back watching them with amusement. "She isn't supposed to make that sound! You leave the brakes on!" said River reaching once more for the switch that Lily assumed was the brake, but the Doctor reached out and caught River's hand, "She's my TARDIS! I will leave the brakes on if I bloody well want to, and if you have a problem with that you can find your own!" He told her releasing her hand.  
River crossed her arms and stepped back. The Doctor moved around the console flipping switches and hitting buttons as he went. After about five minutes of the Doctor spinning and twirling around the console like a mad man, the TARDIS shuddered and the Doctor looked over at Lily with a grin and gestured for her to follow him as he ran to the door. Lily grinned and jumped up from her chair, running to the door she paused and looked over at the Doctor, "Where are we?" She asked excitedly as she imagined all of the planets from her mothers stories. She was almost bouncing with excitement. The Doctor said nothing, but stepped aside to let Lily open the door. She opened them and quickly stepped through, looking around  
Lily's hearts dropped. It wasn't some beautiful and exotic world that he had brought her to, but bloody Cardiff! They hadn't even left earth! The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS beside her, "Cardiff! The year two thousand thirteen!" He said happily "The home of the Rift and Torchwood three! We can fuel up the TARDIS while I go and see an old friend!" When the Doctor mentioned Torchwood Lily realized something. ""River!" She shouted into the TARDIS the other woman came running out "What is it Lily?"  
River asked, "We forgot to let Jack out of the pantry!" She said. The Doctor looked between the two women in confusion. "Oh no I completely forgot that he was in there! We left Jack in the pantry!"  
"Yeah you did, and do you know how long it took for me to get out of there? Two hours. That is two hours once I realized you guy's weren't coming back. Whoever built the Powell estates really knew how to build a door I'll give them that" Jack said seeming to step out of thin air beside the fountain a few feet away.  
"Wait what where did you come from?" Lily asked as she took a few startled steps backwards. "Perception filter, I was there the entire time," He looked over at the Doctor, who stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder. "Jack just the man I wanted to see!" he cried. "Doctor. You've had some work done." Jack said nodding at him. The Doctor shrugged and straightened his bow tie, "Shame I kind of liked your old look." Lily looked up and caught the Doctor's offended expression and had to cover her mouth to stop the giggles, "What? There is nothing wrong with how I look!" The Doctor told Jack sounding quite upset.  
Lily snickered. The Doctor spun to look at her, "What's wrong with how I look?" He demanded.  
Lily was finding it hard to answer and was glad when Jack spoke, "Honestly Doc, that." He said pointing at the bow tie. "What? My bow tie? But bow ties are cool!" He argued. Lily couldn't hold it back anymore she started to laugh uncontrollably. Looking over at River she noticed that she was having trouble not joining her, "What's so funny?" The Doctor asked looking at the two women who were laughing uncontrollably in front of them. This caused them laugh harder. Jack came up beside the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder "Well Doc I think that, you're what's so funny" Jack told him grinning.  
Lily tried unsuccessfully to straighten up and stop laughing. "Oh ha-ha the Doctor wears a bow tie." Said the Doctor rolling his eyes. She tried to stand up again, more successfully this time. She straightened slowly her shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. Wiping away the stray tear that had leaked out of her ear during her fit of laughter she looked at the Doctor. "Okay Sorry." she said finding it difficult to regain control. Taking a steadying breath she leaned back against the TARDIS. "I'll stop now. Sorry bout that" She said finally reining in her emotions.  
"Good we're done with that then? Good." he asked looking at Lily. "Honestly it must be a Tyler gene." he muttered. Lily looked at him with an expression that reminded him so much of Rose. "You know I could get it from my dad to." she said pointedly. "I don't know I honestly haven't seen Mickey act that odd." He said.  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Really? Why does everybody automatically think that Mickey the Idiot is my dad?"  
She cried "I don't even look like him!" With this she crossed her arms over her chest "First Jack now you? Honestly I thought you would have put the pieces together by now." She said sounding offended.  
The Doctor looked confused "Really? There was only one other man she was with around that time. God for a genius you can be thick sometimes." She said shaking her head.  
The Doctor looked at her calculating, she could pinpoint the moment that it dawned on him his eyes widened in surprise, he pointed at himself, the question clear "Yes, you." Lily said impatiently.  
"Right then Doc you said you wanted to see me?" Jack said breaking into the conversation.  
"Ah yes! Thank you Jack, how would you like to come with us to find Rose?" The Doctor asked without hesitation. Jack grinned, "Me pass up a trip in the TARDIS? Not a chance!" He said. The Doctor returned Jacks grin. "Right then we have a job to do!" The Doctor called over his shoulder. "Geronimo!"  
Lily rolled her eyes and followed her father into the TARDIS.

* * *

**So I'll be nice to Jack from now on. Well...maybe, but for a while at least I'll cut Jack some slack.**

**Super duper Doctor hugs to all my brilliantly fantastic readers!**


	11. a good man goes to war

**A/N So this chapter gives you a little bit of insight into Lily's childhood**

* * *

"You've redecorated" Jack said when he stepped through the door, "Yes well I kind of destroyed her during my regeneration.." The Doctor said. Looking around. "Hmm. You didn't do that when you regenerated last time" Jack noted. "Yes well I had to refine it then, I had Rose." he said, flipping switches, the TRADIS hummed. "I think she missed you Captain." Lily said mildly as she flopped into a chair off to the side of the console. "Yeah… well I missed you to old girl." Jack told the TARDIS, which responded with more humming, "Alright Lily!" The Doctor said coming around the TARDIS console, "I know you were just a little girl, but I have to ask you something." He came over to her and knelt down beside her, "Do you remember anything about the place you and your mother were held in?" He asked kindly he didn't seem to know how to act around her now that he knew exactly who she was.  
"Not much, they didn't really let us out of the room, other than that one time…" Lily said. Trailing off.  
"Alright tell me about that time." The Doctor told her, "I was five years old, mum had just finished telling me one of her stories. Oh how I loved it when she told me about her travels." Lily said softly smiling at the memory, "Well she had just finished this one with Gasmask zombies, when the woman with the eye patch came in and told us we had to go with the soldiers." Lily told him quietly. "Where did the soldiers take you?" The Doctor asked, "They took us to a shuttle, and I heard the soldiers talking about a man who was coming for a child and her mother. So of course I looked at mum and told her that somebody was coming to save us. She looked so sad as she hugged me and told me that someday someone would come for us, but that he wouldn't be coming yet because he didn't know he needed to." Lily looked around and saw the Doctor looking incredibly sad, "She was expecting me to come find her." He whispered,  
"She expected me to help and I didn't even know she needed me." Jack came forward and put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Do you remember anything from your surroundings?" He asked his voice taking on a almost brotherly tone, "Yeah now that you mention it, there is there was something happening there was soldiers everywhere, like they were preparing for something, there was also a baby crying somewhere nearby" Lily told him, "There was another thing once we were inside the shuttle I was looking out the porthole in the door and I saw someone walking down the hallway, he was dressed funny, he was dressed like a centurion, that was the last thing I remember of that day. A centurion walking down the hallway looking for something. I always wondered if he found it. What he was looking for. That's it the rest of it kind of got muddled over time." Lily said looking up and she caught the looks of recognition on both the Doctors, and River's faces, "What? Do you know the place?" Lily asked  
"Yes I know the place. I was there when you and your mother were being sent away." The Doctor said softly, "Demons Run." River looked him in the eye, "Where a good man goes to war."

* * *

**Hugs to all of my fantastic readers!**


	12. the lost chapter

**A/N okay so I found this while going back through the Vortex Child and I think I forgot to publish it (cue embarrassed blush) this takes place between a good man goes to war and A Hairdryer? Really? it was really just filler not really important to the story, but I still can't believe I forgot it! I'm a silly Hungrywhovianpotterhead. please read and review. **

* * *

"What's Demons Run?" Asked Jack leaning against the railing. The Doctor looked up at him, "It's an asteroid. An asteroid with a secret base on it." The Doctor told him. "alright and who's secret base is it and why did they want Rose?" Jack asked looking between the Doctor and River.

It was River who answered,  
"The base belonged to the religious movement, called the Silence, and they took Rose for the same reason they took Amy. They wanted to make Lily into a weapon, a weapon against the Doctor. If I hadn't found Lily before one of the advocates for the Silence she would have become the perfect weapon to use against the Doctor, one that was Linked to him by blood." she said. Lily looked confused, "Who's Amy?" she asked looking at the Doctor, "She…she was my best friend." He said quietly looking down at his shoes. Lily had never seen him so dejected. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Things we lose have a way of coming back to us." She whispered in his ear.

The Doctor hugged her back then he pulled away and smiled at her sadly "Thank you." He whispered so softly that only she could hear. Then he spun around and was his hyper active self again.  
"Right let's go get Rose!" He asked with a grin as he went around the console flipping switches as he went. The TARDIS suddenly bucked to the side and River said something about stabilizers which the Doctor promptly ignored. Laughing Lily held onto the railing to stop herself from falling to the floor of the TARDIS. "Geronimo!" she yelled as they hit another spot in the vortex that sent the TARDIS and her inhabitants tumbling around. As the TARDIS fell through the vortex Lily felt more at home with this rag tag group of people then she had since she was seven.

* * *

**So yup that's what I forgot. was it good? was it rubbish? please let me know. (the hungrywhovianpotterhead is sorry for forgetting a chapter, hopefully this is the only part that I forgot. :/)  
**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers.**


	13. A hairdryer? Really?

**A/N okay now I really need to find a foe for them to fight because now they have reached their destination**

* * *

"Here we are!" The Doctor exclaimed hitting a few more switches, the TARDIS shuddered. "Demons Run. I haven't been here since you were a baby" The Doctor said nudging River teasingly.

Lily ignored them she was closer to her mother than she had been in years, she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, finally her mother's dream would come true, her Doctor would save her, as he had saved the other girl Amy, as he had saved Lily herself. Unable to hold back anymore Lily ran over to the door and threw it open, the hallway that lay before her was dark and clearly disused. She stepped out of the TARDIS her footsteps ringing out through the hall echoing down through the air, it sent a unexplainable sense of unease shudder down her spine. It was silent like the organization that controlled it, it seemed like there hadn't been anyone there for a very long time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Looking up she realized it as just Jack, he looked as uneasy as she felt, "Something's wrong." He muttered, "From what you told us there should be at least a few people here. So where are they?" Lily shuddered it was so cold here. It was stone cold and silent. "I don't know but whatever the reason they left it doesn't bode well for us" Lily said her voice shaking. Suddenly a loud noise cut through the silence. "Alright nobody move!" The Doctor yelled. Turning to look at him Lily saw him brandishing a squirt gun. Jack rolled his eyes, "Okay firstly Doc, what soldier would be afraid of a squirt gun? Secondly, there is nobody here." Jack said shaking his head. The Doctor blushed and tucked the squirt gun into his pocket, "Right…of course. I guess I got a little carried away." He said clearing his throat. River came out of the TARDIS shaking her head slowly, "Well let's go find Rose then, shall we?" She said sweeping her arm to point down the hall. The Doctor nodded and Lily grinned as the Doctor took off down the hall at a brisk pace, "Well let's go, alonsy!" She called back at Jack and River. She ran to catch up with the Doctor with only one thought running through her mind. "Hold on mum." She whispered as they moved through the halls of the place she was born, the place that was her mother's prison.

%

Rose sat up in her bed, it had happened she had finally gone mad! Because she could have sworn she had just heard voices. She quietly got up from the bed and moved to the door, placing her ear on the cold smooth surface she listened. She pulled back abruptly, there it was again closer this time.  
There hadn't been people here for over a month, not since the followers of the Silence had packed up and left. "Ah a door! Let's see what's inside!" the voice that spoke was right on the other side of the door. Panicking Rose quickly grabbed the first thing she could find to use as a weapon. Looking down she found she had grabbed a hairdryer. Shrugging she prepared to throw it. The door slid open and Rose threw the hairdryer as hard as she could, it hit a man wearing a bow tie squarely in the chest he fell backwards, a young woman ran to make sure he was okay as a familiar face peeked into the room grinning,  
"Nice throw Rosie!" Jack said as he came fully into the room, "Jack!" She cried running forward and hugging him tightly.  
"Oh that's real fair! I get a what was that?" The man with the bow tie asked picking up the hairdryer,  
"A hairdryer! I get a hairdryer to the chest and he get's the welcoming committee!" He cried.

"Oh get over it sweetie" Said a curly haired woman that also looked familiar though she couldn't quite place her. The man she had hit with the hairdryer stood up slowly, "Blimey 1200 years and I've never been hit with a hairdryer before" he said.  
The young woman started to giggle, "well there's a first for everything, Spaceman." she said.  
Rose looked up and saw who was standing there, her jaw dropped.

"Lily?" she asked, "Lily Taylor!" Lily's grinned at her, "Yes, yes it is I the infamous Lily Taylor of the Powell Estates!" she cried. Rose noticed the man with the bow tie behind her giving her an odd look, she quickly dismissed it and ran to hug her friend.  
Lily hugged her back after a moment, "It's been ages!" Rose cried. "Yeah it's been about 7 years since I saw you, you, it's been about 4 hours since I saw the teenage you." Lily said quietly.

"Seven years?" she asked stepping away from Lily in shock, "What do you mean Seven years?"  
"I mean last time I saw you I was seven years old, and it was in this room too." Lily said.  
"Oh my god it can't be. Is it you? Lily? My Lily?" Rose asked. "Yes mum it's me."  
Rose leapt forward and hugged her again. Lily laughed and returned her mothers hug, "Now what do you say we get out of here?" she asked pulling away. Rose nodded with a smile, and took Lily's hand and they left the room. The man with the bow tie looked at the pair a sad expression on his face.

%

They had found Rose, but now the Doctor was being moody because Rose didn't recognize him right away.  
But Jack was just happy to see her again and the look of joy when she recognized Lily was priceless, and of course there was nothing better than watching the Doctor get nailed in the chest with a hairdryer.

Now she was walking hand in hand with her daughter looking like there was no place she'd rather be, well he had a feeling there was one place, but she would be there in a few minutes, and man Jack couldn't wait to see her face. At this moment Rose turned the corner that the Doctor had gone around and froze. Her hand rising to cover her mouth. Lily looked at her mother then let go of her hand and took off towards the TARDIS, "What do you think, do you like our ride?" Jack heard Lily ask. He noticed a moment later that Rose was crying and he went over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Is he the one I hit with the hairdryer?" she asked quietly. Jack smiled down at her, "Yup and that's why he was so upset that you hugged me after nailing him with a hairdryer." he told her. Rose looked up at him and smiled. Then the door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor stepped out and waved at Rose, who suddenly grinned and ran to him. He caught her up in a hug. Jack grinned at them. He entered the TARDIS deciding to give them some time to catch up.

* * *

**Okay so now Rose is back what will happen when she discovers who River is?**

**super duper amazing Timelord hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic Readers!**


	14. Apple Grass and chips

**A/N so next chapter things will start to happen that involve what you usually associate with the Doctor :D**

* * *

"It…it's you it's really you." Rose said into the Doctor's shoulder she found that she was once more crying.  
"Yes Rose it's me. They keep trying to split us up but the never ever will." The Doctor said a smile evident in his voice, "OI! Are we just going to sit around this place all day or are we going to get going?" Lily asked poking her head out of the TARDIS with a grin, Rose pulled away from the Doctor shaking her head with a grin, "Shall we?" The Doctor asked offering Rose his arm. Rose grinned at him, "Of course, I've missed the old girl." Rose said taking the Doctor's proffered arm, "Geronimo!" The Doctor said pulling her forward into the TARDIS. Where Rose paused, with an enormous grin on her face, "Oh hello you marvelous old girl!" She cried, and the TARDIS responded with a happy hum. "It finally feels like I'm home." She said looking around. She turned suddenly to face the Doctor, "New face new space?" She asked gesturing to the glass floors and ramshackle controls, "Well…yeah I suppose you could put it that way, she regenerated with me." The Doctor said dashing up to the console. Turning he looked at Rose, "Alright in honor of your homecoming you get to choose where we go!" He said with a goofy grin. Rose returned it, placed her fingers on her chin as though in thought. "You know I've been shut up in a room for fourteen years, what I really want to do? I want chips. We can do it on some alien world but, I really want some chips. Oooh I have an idea how about we go get chips on new earth, Apple grass outside of new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new York! What do you say?" She asked grinning at him, "Maybe you can go and see the good old Face of Boe!" She said. The Doctor grinned at Rose.

"Right then off we go to new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new York!" He said running to the console and started his mad twirling and switch flipping. The TARDIS shuddered as they flew into the Vortex. In search of Chips and Apple grass.

* * *

**New Earth here they come! Lily will finally get her wish to see an alien world!**

**super Timelord hugs to all of my fantastic readers!**


	15. EXPLAIN!

**A/N here we go so This chapter adds yet another new character! Yay! it also gives an insight to Lily's past, not a big insight but, insight nonetheless. Here it is hope you like it!**

* * *

Rose and Lily sat back on the blanket that the Doctor had found in the TARDIS, soaking up the sunlight. The Doctor and Jack were off getting the chips that the Doctor had promised.

River was over sitting on a rock a little ways away letting Rose and Lily have some mother daughter time.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes, "Just as I remember it" She said breathing in the apple scented air. Lily smiled she had loved the smell of apples, she had ever since she was a little girl and River had given her, her very first one.

* * *

_Lily had been seven years old she had been sitting in a chair in the hotel room that River had rented when she had found Lily in the space pod. It had been before River had gotten a flat for them._

_River had given her what had looked like deformed red ball and taken one for herself. Lily had looked down at the ball like it was an alien. River smiled at her and said "It's an apple you eat it. Like this." River then took a big bite of the apple. Lily slowly brought the apple up to her mouth and took a bite. Juice had filled her mouth it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, it was crisp and had an almost sour taste that made Lily's mouth water. She looked up at River with wide eyes and River just chuckled, and ruffled her hair.  
_  
_Lily smiled at the memory. Her life had changed that day. As it had changed today, that day had smelled like apples, just like today. Apples seemed to be the signal for change in Lily's life,  
_

* * *

"Alright who wants chips?" Asked the Doctor coming over the hill with containers of greasy chips,  
This snapped Lily back into reality. Jack and the Doctor came and sat down next to Rose and Lily inviting River over, River just shook her head shrugging the Doctor handed Rose a container of chips and opened one for himself, as Jack handed one to Lily when suddenly the ground began to shake sending the chips flying and causing River to fall off of her rock. Looking up Lily saw a ship hurtling towards the ground not far away. The Doctor sprang to his feet pulling Rose and Lily with him as Jack got up and went to help River the ground shook again this time more violently as the ship crashed not far from where the were set up almost causing Lily to fall. a loud boom resonated in the air. Lily looked around shocked. The Doctor stared at the smoke rising through the air looking back at them the Doctor said, "Let's go have a look shall we?" there was excitement in his eyes. Lily stared at him with wide eyes and he seemed to take this as agreement, "Geronimo!" he yelled taking off after the smoke. Lily shook her head looked back at her mother, "Alonsy!" she said taking off after her father.

%

Rose was looking after Lily with confusion on her face "Does my daughter have a catch phrase?" she asked looking over at Jack. "Well this is the second time today that she's said that today." Jack told her grinning at her as he set off after Lily and the Doctor. River came up beside her, " hard to keep up with those two isn't it?" she said as Rose and River went after them.

%

The wreckage that had once been a very nice intergalactic cruiser lay in ruins before them. Lily looked over at her father. He was looking at the ship intently as though he was waiting for something to crawl out of it, as though on cue there was movement near the front of the ship. Lily saw this and set off to make sure that whoever or whatever it was, was alright. The Doctor called after her Lily looked back at him and said, "Someone's still alive!" The Doctor looked surprised that Lily had caught something he had missed and set off, knowing that if anything happened to Lily not only would it be like Jenny all over again, he would also have to face the wrath of a Tyler mother again and that was not something he ever wanted to do again.  
"Lily wait up! You don't know what could be down there!" He called after her.

"When has that ever stopped you spaceman?" Lily called over her shoulder. Continuing down the slope to the ship. She reached the ship a few moments before the Doctor. She heard a groan from a few feet away. Lily turned and saw a young blonde girl climbing out of the ship, "Blimey landing was a bit harsh." She mumbled. The Doctor came up behind her and Lily heard him gasp. "Jenny?" He said looking at the girl in front of him. She looked up and saw him standing there. She grinned at him seeming to recognize him instantly despite the regeneration, "Hello dad." She said Lily heard footsteps behind them, "Dad! What does she mean dad?" Rose and River both asked. The Doctor looking startled turned to look at them, "Well…umm…it's complicated." He said sheepishly. Rose and River placed their arms on their hips, "we have time. Explain!" they said in synch.

* * *

**So what did you think? how will he explain this one? do you think Jenny should stick around? stay tuned for more of the Vortex Child by Hungrywhovianpotterhead! **

**Superb Timlord bear hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. :)**


	16. a pool in the library

**A/N so I am starting to catch up to what I have written so updates might start to slow but hey Lily's a sister! also Lily takes a little trip into the dream realm**

* * *

The Doctor promised to explain as soon as they got back to the TARDIS, and oh boy was Lily looking forward to seeing that. That was before they had gotten on board and River sent her and Jenny to the library so they could "Talk" Jack had decided that he would join the two girls in the library to stop them from sneaking back to the control room, well actually that had been Rivers idea, but Jack had agreed to come albeit reluctantly, "Man I really wanted to see how he was going to explain that one.." Jack groaned as he sat beck on the sofa. Lily looked at him from where she sat in one of the pool chairs, "Well…we could they would never expect you to let us eavesdrop on them" She said with a sly smile. Jack shook his head, "That young lady is most definitely not going to happen." He told her acting again like her big brother.

"Why is there a pool in a library?" Jenny asked, "Won't it ruin the books?" she was standing near the edge of the pool, "Not really sure about that I guess the Doctor just likes to read by the pool." Lily told her.

"So…Jenny how exactly did you end up crashing into New Earth?" Jack asked cutting in.  
"Well…I kinda upset a Sontaran battle fleet by calling them Potato people." Jenny said, "Let's just say they didn't really like that so they shot at me, they hit two of my backup engines and nicked the fuel line. I'm honestly surprised that I made it this far." Lily looked at this girl who was her half sister, "Wow and I thought I was a danger magnet, but I've never ticked off an entire battle fleet." Lily said realizing it must be a gene thing that made her and Jenny so danger friendly. Of course Lily had the double whammy seeing who her parents were. "'So Jenny I know this might be a rather personal question, but who is your mum?" Lily questioned. Jenny smiled at her "I don't mind answering that! Because technically it's the Doctor."  
She said. Then noticing the confused looks on Jack and Lily's faces added. "basically they took a tissue sample from his hand and then I was grown out of the tissue sample." Lily nodded slowly being half timelord her mind ran through this more quickly than Jack's did, "So basically you were born from a machine." Lily stated, "Yup!" Jenny told her grinning.

Rose came into the room a moment later followed by the Doctor and River. Lily looked up at her mother and grinned, "You three get everything sorted then?" she asked. Rose smiled "Yeah we did" then she looked over at Jenny who was still standing on the edge of the pool. "Hello!" She said cheerfully waving at Rose. Rose smiled and waved back, "So Doc you got any other daughters hiding about somewhere? Or are these two it?" Jack teased the Doctor. The Doctor shot a glare his way. Lily giggled, "Yeah do I have any other brothers or sisters that I should know about?" the Doctor turned red, "Not that I know of no." He said.

Just then Rose yawned. "Well I guess it's time to pick rooms! Rose yours is right where you left it. Lily pick a room and the TARDIS will decorate it to your specifications. Jenny same goes for you and Jack I think your room is still around here somewhere. Also River same goes for you as Lily, and Jenny." Lily smiled and headed off into the TARDIS to find the perfect room.

Lily found her room ten minutes later it was down the hall from her mothers room and across the hall from Jenny's. her room was rather big with fluffy dark purple carpeting and a black bed resting next to the wall across from the door there was light purple dressers and wardrobe in the corner of the room a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling with red crystals dangling from it that shimmered like drops of blood catching the light. Lily smiled and closed the door and flopped onto the plush bead spread feeling the smooth satin comforter rubbing against her cheek as she fell asleep, and she dreamed.

* * *

_Lily stood in an empty field, there was a warm breeze blowing through the tall grass causing it to sway and brush against her bare legs. Looking down she found she was wearing the rough white gown that River had found her in._

_She heard a faint sound like singing in the distance. Looking around Lily saw someone standing not far away from her, she was curly haired woman wearing a greenish blue Victorian dress. _  
_Lily walked towards her, "Hello." Lily said, "Hello child. I wanted to meet you properly." She said_  
_"Who are you?" Lily asked, "Well the form I am in was called Idris, but I've been called Sexy. But you probably know me as TARDIS. I've always wanted to meet a child of my thief " she informed her._  
_"You're the TARDIS?" Lily asked. "I am" the TARDIS replied, "you are the child of my thief and my bad wolf. I only wanted to meet you, and to warn you that trouble approaches. You must be prepared child for when it comes it will not easily be overcome." TARDIS told her, "What trouble?" Lily asked. _  
_"That I can't tell you young wolf I'm sorry, but this is where we say goodbye._

* * *

Lily sat up with a gasp. Her heart was pounding. The TARDIS released a soothing hum. Lily looked around the room as though she would be able to see the woman that had told her she was the TARDIS, but there was nobody in the room but her. There was a knock on the door and her mother stuck her head in the door  
"Time for breakfast!" she said. Getting up Lily opened the wardrobe finding a fresh skirt leggings and shirt hanging there. Pulling them on she left the room to join everybody in the kitchen where Lily could smell scent banana's and custard wafting through the door.

* * *

**so Lily's room is kinda what I think my room in the TARDIS would be like and her conversation with the TARDIS is going to be touched on again just not sure how yet. **

**super duper David Tannant Doctor bear hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers!**


	17. A delve into the wardrobe

**A/N Barcelona! the doctor has finally decided to keep his promise to Rose from all the way back in season 2! but what happens when Lily and Jenny find the wardrobe?**

* * *

The Doctor was typing in coordinates into the old timey type writer on the console they were going to the one place he always promised to take Rose, Barcelona the planet not the city. "Dog's with no noses!" he told Lily and Jenny who were both standing in the console room with him, "can you imagine? A dog with no nose!" Lily giggled at the mental picture that she had come up with. The TARDIS lurched as the Doctor pulled the lever that would send them into motion. "Hold on!" he warned as the TARDIS began to shake and rattle, sending Lily and Jenny sprawling on the floor. Both of the girls laughed as they got up and grabbed onto the railings that surrounded the console. "Stabilizers! Use the stabilizers!" River said coming into the console room straightening her hair. "No! I will not use the blue boringers!" The Doctor cried, flipping another switch sending another shudder through the TARDIS. Lily laughed it was like the brakes all over again. Jenny looked confused, "River keeps trying too tell him how to fly the TARDIS." She explained. Jenny nodded and smiled, held a finger to her lips and snuck to the console and flipped the blue switch. Lily smothered the laugh that tried to bubble up as the TARDIS became still. The Doctor looked over at the two girls pointedly, "Did you two touch something?" he asked skeptically. Lily and Jenny put on their best innocent faces and shook their heads. River smiled at them from the doorway shaking her head slowly. The Doctor looked at them for another moment and then continued to move around the console flipping switches and hitting buttons. River came over to Lily and Jenny and leaned against the railings,  
"Good move." She whispered to the girls, who both grinned and bit back giggles.

"What is so funny you two?" Rose asked emerging from the kitchen. Lily instantly straightened and said, "Nothing!" and Jenny started to giggle. Rose looked confused, but shrugged it off she remembered being 14 and she also knew that Lily could make one word into a joke. Lily looked at her dad, "Dad?" she asked. The Doctor looked up. "Can me and Jenny go and check out some of the other rooms of the TARDIS?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, "Just keep out of trouble." he told them, "Well…can't really make any promises on that one." Lily said. Then her and Jenny took off. Rose and River looked after them, "Wow those two really hit it off didn't they?" River said. Rose nodded in agreement.

%

Lily turned a corner and her and Jenny found themselves in an enormous wardrobe. "okay there is absolutely no way he could ever wear all of these!" Jenny said moving in and picking up a scarf that seemed to go on for miles, "When exactly would one wear a scarf this long?" she said wrapping it several times around her neck, and even then it dragged on the floor. Lily laughed and picked up a long brown coat, "not sure, but he didn't always wear bad clothes I mean look at this one!" she said pulling it on it pooled slightly at her feet, "What are you two doing in here?" Rose asked then she saw what Lily was wearing. "Oh it's his old coat. I loved that coat!" She said coming inside. Then she saw the scarf that Jenny was still wrapped in, and started to giggle, "Oh my god! Did he used to wear that?" Lily couldn't help it she joined in and soon Jenny was laughing too. She unwrapped the scarf and put it back where she had found it. "Did you find them?" the Doctor asked poking his head through the door. Rose and the girls looked at him and started to laugh again, "Oh no it's Sarah Jane all over again." He groaned which just made them laugh harder.

"Well when you three are done being hysterical we've arrived." He told them making a hasty retreat.  
Moments later the girls had regained control and started to head back to the console room. Jack caught up to them and slung an arm over Rose's shoulder. "Hey Rosie!" he said Rose smiled, "Hey Jack. So did he tell you where we were going? He wouldn't tell me." Jack shook his head but winked at Lily and Jenny which told them that he did, "He didn't tell me anything. Rose had caught the wink though so she looked at him skeptically. "Well then I guess we'll just find out together." she said and it took all of Lily's control not to start laughing again.

* * *

**next chapter we will find out what the TARDIS meant when she told Lily that there was trouble brewing**

**super duper David Tennant Doctor bear hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers!**


	18. this is the Felcreth society

**A/N here it is the Doctor is finally taking Rose to Barcelona but things are never as clear cut as that with the Doctor are they?**

**sadly I do not own Doctor who. the only things I own in this story are Lily and the Felcreth.**

* * *

They stepped out of the TARDIS on an abandoned street. Nearby Lily could hear the sound of dogs barking and children's laughter. Smiling the group moved towards the sound, "So where are we?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor, "Well…Rose that question will be answered as soon as we get to where we are going." The Doctor told her cryptically. They moved through the streets that were surprisingly empty. Lily noted that they hadn't seen an adult other than River, Jack, and her parents anywhere. She also noted that the air was off. She couldn't tell what it was exactly, but she decided that she would keep her eyes open. She hadn't forgotten what the TARDIS had told her last night. As she followed her parents Lily was surprised that her father hadn't realized something was wrong usually he was the first one to notice these things.

Casting looks around nervously Lily moved a little bit quicker not wanting there to be to much space between her and the rest of the group. They came out onto a park with children running around. After another look around Lily noted that there was no adults anywhere in the park. A dog came up and sniffed at her hand, except that the dog had no nose, "Hello boy" she said squatting to pet the dog. Rose giggled as she noticed that the dog didn't have a nose, "Barcelona!" she said. The children all stopped playing too stare at them. The Doctor's brow furrowed, "Does anybody else see something wrong with this picture?" he asked looking around at the children who stared back with wide eyes. "Yeah" Lily said, "There are no adults the city has been taken over by children." Jenny looked around confused. A little girl came toddling up to them, "Hello!" she said, "have you seen my mummy? she brought me to the park, then she went bye bye, with all of the other mummies." the little girl asked Lily, crouching down Lily asked the child, "how long ago did your mummy go away?" the child shrugged, "She left after munchy time." she told her.

"What's your name?" Lily asked. The little girl smiled and started to play with one of her golden curls,  
"My name is Abigail." she said. "Well Abigail did you see where the mummy's went?" Lily asked her gently. Abigail shook her head no. "what about Daddy's? have you seen any daddy's?" Lily asked. Again Abigail shook her head. Lily looked up at her parents. Her mother looked concerned as she came and knelt beside Lily and Abigail, "Hello Abigail, my name's Rose, and her name's Lily, I'm her mummy and I could help you find your mummy. Would you like that?" Rose asked the little girl who nodded. The Doctor came and knelt by the little girl and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Abigail shrank back from it in fear. Rose smiled at her encouragingly and she relaxed. The Doctor scanned her with the sonic and read the readout.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with the children" he said. Then he asked Abigail. "Where was your mother standing?" Abigail pointed over at a bench on the edge of the park. The Doctor jumped up and went over to the bench scanning the air surrounding it, "It appears that a transmat beam was activated from this location." he said scratching his chin. Lily looked around not sure what was going on, why had something taken all of the adults, but left the children? Was it something that they couldn't use a child for? Not that she was complaining. Usually they couldn't use adults so they took all of the children, though a transmat beam would explain why the air had such a strange metallic quality to it. The other children seemed to lose interest in the new arrivals, and started to move away to do whatever it is that children do. Looking around Lily saw a girl around her age come into the park, she looked directly at her, the girls eyes widened in surprise she started to shake her head slowly and back up the way she came then she turned and ran. Without hesitation Lily took off after her. Running after the girl she noted that she was the only teen that Lily had seen catching her Lily caught her arm. "Let go!" the girl yelled trying to pull away, "Why did you look surprised that there was another teen?" Lily asked keeping her voice level. "It wasn't you that I was surprised about!" the girl looked like she was about to cry, "It was the fact that you had adults with you! Okay! The Felcreth said that there would be no more adults!" The girl actually started to cry then.

"What are the Felcreth?" Lily asked. Not loosening her grip on the other girls arm.  
"They are the visitors! We all had a visitor! They took the adults, but they care for the children they grow us and they form us to be what they need!" she cried. Lily loosened her grip slightly, "what do they need you to be?" She asked. "They need us to be the new Felcreth…that the fully formed ones would interfere that they needed us to carry on the Felcreth order! They need half formed people." Lily looked at her in shock, "What would they do if new adults entered the picture?" She asked fear entering her voice. The girl looked frightened by Lily, "They would be removed they would be placed with the other full forms. Lily turned and ran back to the park pulling the girl with her as she came to the park and found that once more it inhabited entirely by children she ran back to where they had been and found nothing, but the Doctors sonic screwdriver laying in the grass forgotten. Lily heard a groan from not far away looking over she saw Jenny sit up rubbing the back of her head. "Jenny! What happened?" Lily asked. Jenny looked at her in confusion, "I don't know one minute dad was scanning the air with his sonic the next they were all gone." She said.

The girl that Lily had caught started to laugh, "Welcome to the society of the Felcreth." She said evilly.  
Looking back at her Lily saw that she was no longer a teenage girl, but something that looked like a mix between a lizard and a bird. Her head looked like that of a snake, she had an arrangement of feathers on the top of her serpentine head like hair. She had wings that were covered in blood red feathers and arms covered in scales. She smiled at them revealing a wicked row of pointed teeth.

"You will become one of us and the Felcreth shall control all of the Universe!" She cackled. Lily and Jenny shared a look and then Lily yelled one word, "Run!" and the girls took off leaving the cackling Felcreth behind them. They came out of the street to where the TARDIS should have been parked. "No! they took the TARDIS too!" Lily cried looking distressed. The TARDIS was gone the Doctor was gone, even her mother was gone. Now what would she do. Sure she had fought aliens before, but that was back home where she could count on Torchwood or Unit showing up if it got to hard. She didn't even have her vortex manipulator and even if she had it she could never leave Jenny behind, "What are we going to do?" she asked desperately sagging against the wall. Jenny took her hand, "We do what dad would do." she said.

Lily looked up at her in confusion, "and what's that?" she asked. Jenny smiled, "We run!" with this she pulled Lily away from the wall and they started to run once more.

* * *

**o_O so the Felcreth have taken everybody but Lily and Jenny! how will they overcome this one?**

**super duper David Tennant Doctor bear hugs, and sweet captain Jack flattery to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers!**


	19. Bad Wolf

**A/N this chapter the girls will let there time lord genius peak through I also placed a little shout out to Eccly in this one let's see who gets it.**

**and as much as I wish that I did I do not own Doctor who. the only things I own is the story line, Lily, and the Felcreth.**

* * *

Rose sat up rubbing the back of her neck. "ughh what happened?" Jack groaned from next to her.  
"Dunno, but my head is killing me!" Rose said looking around. Nearby Rose spotted the Doctor trying to get up himself. He looked kind of like a cat who had been thrown off of a sofa as he tried to regain his balance. River on the other hand was slowly getting up, "Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know." Rose told her looked around them and started to panic. "Where are Lily and Jenny?" she said.  
She got up and started to look around them, "Calm." a dry raspy voice said a light came on and revealed a strange creature that looked like a mix between a bird and a lizard, "the half forms are safe, but we cannot let you interfere." it told them, "What do you mean? What can't we interfere in" The Doctor asked.

"You cannot interfere in the rise of the Felcreth. We needed the half forms to create more Felcreth." the creature said giving them a pointy toothed smile, "Why do you need children to create the Felcreth?"

Jack asked for some reason thinking of the 456 that had invaded the earth demanding children,  
"The half forms will become the new Felcreth. They will help to rule the Felcreth empire!" the Felcreth replied. "we find that this species is combatable with Felcreth DNA. So we will make them into Felcreth warriors." Rose felt anger rise up inside of her. "Not with my child you will not!" she yelled at the Felcreth.

Jack could have sworn that when she said that her eyes had flashed gold. Looking over at the Doctor, Jack could tell that he had also seen Rose's eyes flash. "oh really and how would you propose to stop us?" The Felcreth said mockingly. Rose gave the Felcreth a smile, "Like this!" She said and golden light poured out of her hands and into the Felcreth that stood before her. The Doctor covered his eyes guarding against the light that Rose was controlling, he had only seen anything like this once before back at the Game Station, it could only mean one thing she had tapped into the Vortex, she was wielding pure Time energy! The bad wolf had awoken!

%

Lily and Jenny came to an abandoned building, ducking inside Lily collapsed against the wall trying to catch her breath. Putting her hand to her chest she willed her hearts to slow down. Then she felt it in the inner pocket of the leather jacket she had snagged from the wardrobe. Reaching inside she felt a slender tube. Pulling it out she found herself looking at a sonic screwdriver. It was silver and had a blue tip. She figured that the Doctor must have put it in there and forgotten about it. Holding it up an idea started to form, she changed the setting. And hit the button. The sonic released a small buzzing noise. Lily smiled now she could track the transmat to where it came from and then she would be able to use it to get her and Jenny to wherever their parents had gone. Holding it up she started to look for the signal, "Ha Ha! Gotcha!" she cried picking up the signal. "alright now to boost the signal and get us to our parents!" she tweaked it a little more, "Jenny come on we've got some aliens to stop!" Jenny came up next to her, "Now be ready this may feel a little strange!" she said as they felt a rushing sensation and teleported to a spaceship that was circling the planet, "Whoa! You weren't kidding. Talk about head rush!" Jenny said swaying on her feet. Lily reached out and caught her, "Easy" She said, "it's a little bit like time travel without a capsule. Nasty and cheap wouldn't really recommend it." She told Jenny with a smile. Jenny chuckled, "Yeah I'd say so."

"C'mon let's get moving." Lily said moving forward. Jenny was right behind her suddenly they heard voices from down the hall. Ducking into an alcove Jenny and Lily crouched into the shadows to let them pass,

"everything is going as planned. Soon our empire will rise!" one of the Felcreth said as he and his counterpart passed them, "Yes. Soon we will have an unstoppable battle force!". Lily was completely still as they passed. Once they had passed the alcove Lily relaxed a little bit and started to stand, but her fathers screwdriver fell out of her pocket and clattered to the floor, "What was that?" hissed one of the Felcreth spinning around before Lily could get back to the shadows. "What are you doing here, little half forms?" it hissed at them. Lily swallowed and kicked the sonic to Jenny who picked it up without hesitation

"I'm here for my parents. Also my name is not little half form my name is Lily and I refuse to become like you." She said puffing up her chest and looking the Felcreth in the eye. The Felcreth started to laugh,

"and what makes you think you have any choice in the matter?" it asked suddenly four more of them came up behind her and grabbed her arms. While several more attempted to get Jenny. Lily was surprised it took six of them to wrestle Jenny to the ground where they promptly put handcuffs on her.

Lily smiled, "You really want to know why I believe I have a choice? I believe this because me and my sister aren't your average children. Oh no. you see maybe you won't listen to reason because technically we aren't adults. But you see perhaps you should listen to us because you see it's not me you should be afraid of, it's not even my sister you should fear. Oh no you see the one you should fear are our parents. Maybe you've heard of them, my mother is Rose Tyler, but you probably know her better as the Bad Wolf. As for my father, his name is the Doctor also known by such names as The Oncoming Storm, and The Destroyer of Worlds." the Felcreth looked startled. But then it started to smile, "Very well then perhaps we could trap and destroy this Doctor of yours it seems that it would be better done sooner than later and in the center of this trap will be his children." it hissed at them.

Lily laughed, and decided that she would give them a warning much like one her father once gave to the weeping angels, "Ohhhh. Didn't anyone ever tell you? There is one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put into a trap," Lily looked the Felcreth in the eye. It still wasn't taking her seriously, "Really and what should I never, ever put into a trap." it asked.

Lily smiled she heard a sonic going and figured that Jenny was trying to get loose, "The Doctor, or anybody he cares about." she said brining her head back and smashing it into one of her captors faces as Jenny pulled out of the handcuffs and took out several other Felcreth. The one remaining Felcreth turned and tried to run,  
"C'mon Jen!" Lily said turning to run back the way they came. Only to be faced with ten more Felcreth coming right at them. They spun and were about to follow the one that had escaped them only to find that he had come back only this time he had friends. Lily felt her hearts sink they were completely and utterly trapped.

* * *

**so did you catch my little shout out there?**

**Superduper David Tennant Doctor hugs, and and amazing Captain Jack flattery to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. until next time Alonsy!**


	20. don't mess with the bad wolf and her cub

**A/N those pesky Felcreth just didn't get the memo you just don't mess with the Bad Wolf and her cub/s? thank you to all of you who decided that this fanfic was worth reading. I love all of you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the Characters except for, Lily the Felcreth and Stormaggedon the dog.**

* * *

The stream of Vortex energy poured out of Rose's hands and into the screaming Felcreth.

River was shocked to see that the Felcreth was changing, becoming smaller and sprouting hair, and a short muzzle. The screams faded to a high pitch whine as the Felcreth collapsed onto all fours and its feathers fell away revealing a thick golden fur. The energy tapered off leaving not the mighty Felcreth that had been there, but a beautiful golden retriever cowering in the dim light. More Felcreth came into the room and gasped at the sight of the dog in the room where their fellow had just been.

"What have you done?" shrieked one of the new comers. Rose looked over at them with a golden glow behind her eyes, "I have changed his DNA at its very core." she said sounding as though she was speaking with a thousand voices, "But what gave you that right?" the same Felcreth hissed at her, "The same right that he gave to me for you converting children into Felcreth. He was compatible. You have made it clear that this gives you the right to rewrite their genetic code. I looked into the Vortex to find that you are compatible with this species does this not mean you should become it? That is what you are doing to the children of this planet." Rose said looking at them the Felcreth hissed and pulled their guns up to point at her. Rose waved her hand and the guns dissolved into golden particles that floated harmlessly away.  
The Felcreth backed away fearfully, never taking their eyes off of Rose. She lifted her hand, but the Doctor came forward and place a hand on her shoulder, "you can stop now Rose." he said gently. She turned and met his eyes golden light obscuring the gentle hazel that they normally were. Slowly the golden haze faded and tears filled her eyes she collapsed into the Doctor's arms and started to sob. He gently held her understanding that she was crying out of fear for her daughter, fear of what she had done, and guilt at having hurt another living being. He understood because he felt many of those fears himself.  
The Felcreth turned and ran out of the door. Jack and River ran after them to make sure they didn't come back with more.

"It's okay." He whispered. Then the Felcreth/dog cam up and started to lick her hand whining slightly.  
Rose looked down at it in shock. The dog sniffed her hand and rubbed its head against her thigh. She smiled down at it, but then suddenly there was a commotion from the hall. A group of Felcreth appeared in the doorway holding between them River, Jack, Lily, and Jenny. Lily smiled at her parents, "Hi mum, hi dad."  
She said. Pulling away from the Doctor Rose stood before the Felcreth who had appeared, "Release them." she said not letting the Bad Wolf take over though she could feel it fighting to the surface. Her eyes flashed gold causing some of the Felcreth to cringe as they had seen what happens after this. The lead Felcreth laughed a short cocky laugh. "If you try any of your magic the girl gets it." the Felcreth holding Lily tightened its grip on Lily, causing her to choke. Rose's eyes flashed and that Felcreths hand went limp and Lily was once more able to breathe, "You think your threats mean anything to me? Did you not hear what I did to your friend?" she said reaching down to pat the dog on the head.

The leader gasped, "It cannot be Surteth!" he cried clearly that had been what his name was when he was Felcreth. "Hmm. I don't know if I like that name." Rose said tapping her chin. She looked back at the Doctor and winked, "How about Fido? hmm...no to stereotypical. Oh I know Spike!" She cried. The Doctor came up beside her, "Spike he doesn't like that I speak dog." he said, "Right then, how about. Rax?" she asked "Rax?" The Doctor said quizzically, "Yeah kind of like Raxacoricofalapitorius!" she said. "oh I know we should call him Stormaggedon!" the Doctor cried. Rose nodded, "Stormaggedon it is" the dog wagged his tail Rose didn't need the Doctor to tell her, for her to know that he liked that name. Jenny was giggling from where she was being held. "Now be a dear and let them go." Rose said with mock sweetness. "and while you're at it return all of the adults to the planet below pull all of your soldiers off of the planet and leave them to live the rest of their existence without you." Rose said her eyes flashing gold again. The soldiers released their captives immediately and Lily ran to her mothers side, "Now the others chop chop!" she told them clapping her hands together. Most of the soldiers retreated supposedly doing what they had been told to do.

Meanwhile nobody noticed that the leader of the group had pulled out a weapon and had aimed it at Rose.  
"You have no right to come in here and threaten my men!" he screamed at her. He held the gun level with her heart. Rose looked at him her eyes glowing gently nothing at all like the angry flare they had held before, she spoke her voice amplified so that it sounded like she was whispering in her ear and growling from the place she had been standing, "You had no right to threaten my child, or steal the parents of every child on the planet below, nor did you have any right to try and make those children into something they were never meant to be!" Lily stepped back sensing something powerful coming off of her mother in waves.  
The Doctor caught her, Rose waved her hand and the gun dissolved.

"You then after doing all of that presume that you may point a gun at me! You will wish that you had done what I told you. You will wish for you had released those people. Because now you have angered me. You will not enjoy what is in store for you after you have made me angry. For I am the Bad Wolf! I can control the Time Vortex itself I can turn you into dust and send you into the void making sure that you never die. I could simply make it so that you never lived at all!" anger rolled off of Rose her eyes had now gone from the soft ethereal glow to twin suns burning all that came to close. The Felcreth leader cowered in fear of the being that stood before him. This was what the child had warned him of, she hadn't done anything to him yet , but he already wished that he would of done as she instructed. "I could do all of that and more, but then I would be no better than you."

She growled, and suddenly he could see why she was called the Bad Wolf.  
"But what you have done cannot go unpunished, you will be sent into exile for 100 years never aging never dying. You will be sent to what remains of the Dalek home world Skaro where you will have to bear witness to the cruelty of the Daleks and fall prey to it yourself. No matter the pain or misery you face you will survive. This is the punishment I choose." Rose waved her hand and the Felcreth disappeared.

The light faded and Rose swayed on her feet before collapsing all together. The Doctor and Lily ran to her side. Jack meanwhile was still reeling at what had just happened. Was this the same force that had made him what he was? The Doctor moved pat him carrying the unconscious Rose into the hall in search of the TARDIS.

They found it sitting in the cargo bay. Running through the door he quickly found the sick bay laying Rose out on one of the gurneys he set to work trying to figure out what he would have to do to save Rose's life.

"What's happened?" Jack asked coming in behind him and Lily. "The Bad Wolf became to much for her human mind." he said desperately. River came in behind them, "Will you have to do what you did with Donna?" she asked quietly. The Doctor shook his head, "That wouldn't work she has the Time Vortex running through her mind!" he ran his hand through his hair, "Can't you do what you did before Doc?" Jack asked. Again the Doctor shook his head. "No it's been ingrained into her DNA. It can't be removed." he said then he smacked his forehead. "Of course! It's already changed her DNA partially! I can just finish the process and! wha! La! She survives! Of course she won't be human anymore. But she's not fully human now!" the Doctor rambled running around the sick bay gathering instruments and vials of different chemicals. "What do you mean? if she won't be human what will she be?" asked Jack looking down at the unconscious Rose. The Doctor looked him in the eye and told him, "Time Lord."

* * *

**The Bad Wolf has a mighty rage. I know I would never want to meet a fate such as the one she gave to that Felcreth also do you think I should let them keep Stormaggedon? I think it would be fun to have a dog on the TARDIS. Also I want your opinion do you think I should end this soon and just release a sequel or just have this story keep going in an endless cycle? remember reviews make me smile!**

**Super duper David tennant doctor hugs and amazing Captain Jack flattery to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. until next time! Alonsy! **


	21. Time Lady

**A/N I regret to inform you that next chapter this journey will be coming to and end. But fear not it will continue in the sequel Time Lord family ties!**

**Sadly I do not own Doctor Who. other wise the Tenth Doctor would still be there and the Ponds would still be around.**

**The only things in this story I own are Lily, Stormaggedon the dog, The Felcreth, and Lily's room.**

* * *

Lily sat on a black velvet chair in her room on the TARDIS, picking at the fuzz of her plush purple pillow. River was perched beside her on the arm of the chair. She touched Lily's shoulder, "She'll be fine. Your mother is a strong woman." she said reassuringly.

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair which stuck up in all directions because she kept mussing it up by running her hands through it, "I…I know…but I…I can't help it, I'm terrified! I mean what if something goes wrong? What if the Doctor can't do it? I can't lose my mum again" Lily said her voice rising a few octaves, she started to gasp and sob, she felt like she was having an outright panic attack. River made a soothing sound and wrapped her arms around Lily, "Shhh…nothing will go wrong, your father wouldn't risk it if he didn't full heartedly believe it could be done." River murmured to her.

Lily released a shaky sigh as she melted into Rivers arms. These were the arms that had held her after her worst nightmares, these were the hands that had given her first aid whenever she fell, the hands that had held hers as she took her first steps on planet earth. River Song had been the first face that Lily had seen when her space pod had opened after she had been taken from her mother for the first time. River patted her back and smoothed down her hair, pulling back slightly she smiled at her and said, "Now Lily Tyler I don't want you to worry about a thing!" Lily looked her in the eye and nodded.

Suddenly the door swung open and Jack and Jenny ran in chasing after a dog who bounded in and jumped up on Lily's lap and started to enthusiastically lick her face. Lily squealed in surprise.

"Stormaggedon! Get down!" Jenny cried as she frantically tried to pull the dog off of Lily. Lily in the meantime was starting to giggle and the golden retriever's tail began to wag happily.

Jack stood in the doorway watching it unfold with amusement.  
River jumped off of the arm of the chair after the dog had leapt over her and she came over to stand by Jack, "Did they do what she told them?" River asked quietly so as not to disturb the girls who were quickly becoming friends with the ex Felcreth dog, "Yeah they did exactly what they were told." Jack replied, "They send their sincerest apologies on behalf of the Felcreth race. But they have now asked that we leave and never bother their kind again." Jack told her, "Any news on Rose?" He asked softly casting a glance at Lily. River looked at him and shook her head, "Not yet," Jack nodded. Inside the room Jenny had finally succeeded in getting the dog off of Lily the girls then pounced on the dog and started to pet him. River smiled, "Perfect timing with the dog, by the way." She said looking up at Jack.

* * *

Rose was floating on a cloud of gold, her mind was clearer than she could ever remember it being. It felt weird like she was a different person, then she turned her head and saw another her just the other her was suspended in golden light that seemed to actually be coming off of her.

The other Rose opened her eyes, and Rose almost screamed the woman had no eyes instead she had what looked like twin suns shinning out of her eye sockets! The golden Rose came forward her legs not even moving she just sort of floated towards her. Rose backed up, "Who are you?" she asked her voice echoing through the shimmering air.

The other Rose smiled serenely at her, "I am what you call the Bad Wolf." it replied in ethereal voice.  
Rose looked at the woman in surprise. "what?" she asked pausing in her retreat.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I am a part of you. In a way I am you" the Bad Wolf elaborated, "It took so long to become strong enough to just speak to you once more, my fair Rose." she said stepping down from the golden cloud that she stood upon, she walked forward until she stood before Rose, "But now it seems we must take it one step farther, for if you are to survive, you and I must become one, we will have to weave our energies into one or the Doctor's efforts will be for nothing." she said reaching out to Rose.

Rose shrank back in fear, "What do you mean "Become one?" and how exactly would we do this?" Rose asked taking a step forward. The Bad Wolf looked at her with a reassuring expression as she stepped once more in Rose's direction, "I mean our energy will mix, do not worry child you will still be the same person, but you won't be alone I will be with you always. You and I will not be one, but you need the energy of the Bad Wolf if you are to endure what is to come my dear child." the Bad Wolf said soothingly.

Rose's heart was pounding fear clouded her thoughts. She had to do it, she had to do as the Bad Wolf had said, it was that or lose the daughter that she had just found again. Looking up into the eyes of the Bad Wolf she nodded, "Just tell me what I must do." she said bravely. The Bad Wolf smiled at her, "You my dear child need not do anything." She said. The Bad Wolf reached out to Rose, placing her hand on the left side of her chest the Bad Wolf closed her burning golden eyes, Rose felt a strange heat spreading throughout her body. Suddenly Rose felt it, a rush of blood and a second heart beat thrumming alongside her own. Rose's eyes widened in shock, next her mind felt like it had exploded to twice its normal size, looking down at her hands she found that they were glowing, much like the Doctor's had right before he had regenerated.  
She looked up at the Bad Wolf in fear, but the Bad Wolf still had her eyes closed.

Rose clamped her eyes shut. The warm glow was starting to burn and grow, going from comfortable to painful. Her eyes flew open she was no longer standing on the golden cloud she now found that she was laying in the TARDIS sick bay. Sitting up Rose could hold it back no longer she screamed and golden light shot from her arms and head. The pain was unbearable it felt as though her chest was tearing itself apart from the inside. Her head felt as though it was in the center of nuclear explosion. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped and Rose slumped backwards. The Doctor caught her and lowered her gently back down to the table she was lying on. Rose looked up at him tears glistening in her eyes. How had this man have gone through that so many times. One of those times on her own behalf.

The next thing she knew the Doctor had her caught her in a hug so tight that Rose would normally be gasping for air, but instead Rose returned it with one of her own, then quite unexpectedly the door flew open and Lily stood there with eyes widened in fear, then seeing her mother sitting up she ran forward and tackled her mother in a hug and pushing the Doctor away, "Never, ever do that again!" She cried tears flowing out of her eyes." Rose hugged her daughter, "I promise." She said. The Doctor was leaning dejectedly on the counter in the corner of the room.  
Rose smiled and stretched her arm out inviting him into the hug. He smiled came forward and embraced his newly Time Lady Rose and their beautiful daughter.

* * *

**so what did you think. so I'm thinking of doing a sort of Vortex Child wrap party. I will be doing a meet the characters so to speak. If there is anything you want to know about any of the Characters (Yes even Stormaggedon the dog) just ask them through a review or PM and I will post the answers to the questions as a chapter. Also they will all be answered by the Characters themselves! It could be anything from hair care to fashion sense. (Like you can ask the Doctor why he really wears a bow tie!") so please post the questions! I only ask that you do not make them in any way offensive for if they are they will not be considered so no asking about sex lives or anything like that. Look forward to what you come up with :)**

**Super duper David Tennant Doctor hugs and amazing Captain Jack flattery to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time! Allonsy! **


	22. a Lily journal for Lily

**A/N okay so it will be going for one chapter longer than anticipated it was starting to get lengthy so now the final chapter will now be two. Enjoy!**

* * *

River leaned against the door watching Rose, Lily and the Doctor, they looked so happy.  
Subconsciously she realized that this was the family that Lily needed, but she couldn't help wishing that there was room in it for her, and technically she had only married the Doctor in a parallel universe that she had created by not killing him, and she admits she sort of trapped him into marrying her with the whole she wouldn't let him touch her thing. It was time that River Song did what she always does, wait until they finish their family moment and then she would leave, though there was one more stop she would ask the Doctor make.

Lily might not have been keeping track, but River was, and today was the day that River had found a little girl in a space-time pod seven years ago, this was what her and Lily always celebrated as her birthday because neither knew when her real one was, seeing as she was born in space, River smiled at the memory.

_River came forwards moving carefully towards the pod that was still smoking from its entry. Reaching out a hand she touched it surprised that though it was smoking it was cool to the touch. Her touch seemed to activate something because the pod released a hiss and the top started to rise revealing a small child harnessed into the one seat._

The child was sleeping, leaning forward River spotted a small bracelet on the child's wrist, reading it she smiled, the girl stirred and whimpered, "Mummy." she mumbled in her sleep River unclipped the harnesses that held the child in place and gently lifted her, the child whimpered again opening her eyes, River smiled, "Hello Lily." she said quietly as she knelt by the pod with the little girl cradled. The little girl looked startled and leapt away from River tripping on a rock and falling down. The child looked with wide frightened brown eyes that looked like they were made of melted chocolate at her, "You don't have an eye patch." she stated looking at River with wide eyes, "No. why would I have an eye patch?" River asked, a protective feeling rising up inside her, what Lily had said made her realize that this child was something special, and her next words solidified it,  
  
_"because all of the grown up except mummy have eye patches." River felt a white hot rage rise up inside of her, it wasn't bad enough that they took her from her parents as soon as possible they were still doing it.  
_  
_Then she remembered the bracelet on the child's wrist taking her arm gently River read the name that was written on it. "Lily Tyler" River's eyes widened as she looked at her, "My name is River and I think I might know somebody who knows your mother." River said standing up and helping Lily to stand then she took her hand, "would you like to come home with me Lily? I can protect you from the eye patches." she said Lily grinned and jumped up and down nodding happily, "Alright down little one down you're acting like a little wolf!" she said laughing as her and Lily walked away from the pod._

River pulled herself back to the present, "Doctor." she said trying to get his attention.

He looked up, "Yes River?" he asked pulling away from his small family. River smiled, "That time has come again." She said quietly so that Lily who still sat talking with her mother wouldn't hear. The Doctor looked sad, "Are you sure? The TARDIS is a big place." he said softly. River nodded, "Yeah, but there is somewhere I want to go first." she told him. The Doctor looked at her urging her to tell him where, "I want you to take me back to mine and Lily's flat, I have something I want to give her." she said her voice held an odd amount of finality like after she left the TARDIS she would never see Lily or the Doctor again, "Yes of course I can, plus I'm sure that Lily has some things she would like to bring with her." he said trying to bring attention away from the fact that River was going to be leaving again.

Then River spoke again, "The TARDIS is a big place, but you, Rose, and Jenny are the family that Lily needs, anyway I wouldn't be able to stay for long, I have a big job coming up, I'm going on an expedition!" The Doctor looked up shocked, "Really where?" he asked his voice for some reason sounding tight and strained. River smiled not seeming to notice, "Oh you would love it I'm going to the Library planet!" she said excitedly.

Inside the Doctor's hearts felt as though they had shattered, he looked at River and pasted on a mask that would hide what he was feeling, "That sounds amazing. You'll have to send me a message on the Psychic paper when you get there." He said with hollow enthusiasm.  
Then he popped back into the sick bay and told Lily and Rose where they were going and dashed to the control room.

Typing in the coordinates he busied himself flipping the controls. The TARDIS started to wheeze and groan as she flew into the Vortex to the year 2000 in a small flat at the Powell Estates. It materialized smoothly in the living room stepping out Lily looked around with a smile, looking up at her mother, "I better call teen you and let her know I will be moving away." Lily said with a sad smile. River came out behind them, "You know I'll kind of miss this old place." She said then she spotted the sofa,

"Oh my sofa!" she sighed in exasperation. Lily laughed lightly, "I told you he landed on the sofa." she said giggling. River shook her head, "I'll be right back." she said disappearing through the door that led to her room. She reappeared a moment later with a small parcel. She smiled and held it out to Lily, "I've been keeping track of the days and realized that 7 years ago today I found you in your space-time pod. Happy Birthday Lily." she said smiling Lily grinned and stepped forward to hug River tightly, "Thank you." she whispered, then she stepped back and took the package from River and opened it slowly revealing a purple velvet journal with a golden Lily embossed on the front bordered with soft looking vines and leaves. She gasped it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Looking up at River with tears glistening in her eyes she whispered, "Thank you River I love it." she said, River smiled and said, "Every time traveler needs a journal because we have a tendency to meet out of order." Lily grinned happily, Then the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked at the room he had now landed in twice. "Right then River, are you sure you don't want to come with us? There's plenty of room." he said.

There was a bark from inside of the TARDIS that sounded like Stormaggedon agreeing. River smiled and nodded, "I'm sure anyway I have an expedition to prepare for if you hadn't come when you did Lily would have been spending quite a lot of time alone." she said. Lily smiled at her and took her mothers hand. She looked up at her mother who smiled back.

Lily decided that now would be a good time to go and pack up her belongings. Walking through the doorway to her room she pulled out her purple suitcases and started to put her clothes into them, "So this is where you stayed for so many years." Rose said coming through the door she looked at the walls that were covered in sketches of aliens and space ships of all kinds, "Is that a Slitheen?" she asked pointing at a drawing that hung over her desk. Lily smiled, "Yeah I met him when I was ten he was disguised as our headmaster." She said. Rose nodded, "So that's what happened to Mr. Fallman." Rose said.

Lily then moved to the book shelf where she had several school books that she ignored and pulled a photo frame off of the top shelf and placed it in one of her suitcases, looking at it Rose found it was a picture of her and Lily on Demons Run. Lily caught her looking at it, "That was the only thing that was sent with me when they took me away." she said pulling a few more frames off of the shelf and placing them on the bed.

May of them were of her and Lily doing different things like waiting to go on the eye of London and sitting on a blanket on a hill. But there was also a lot with Lily and River doing things, the only difference was that River was in different times and sometimes even countries, but thankfully they were all on earth. Lily reached up to the top shelf and felt around, "Oh right" she said leaving the room, returning a moment later with a cream colored folder that she lay on the bed beside the pictures Rose picked it up and opened it inside she found drawings of men there was never more then one of each one. Then she got close to the bottom, "You met him? When he was in this form?" she asked pointing at a picture of a man with big ears.

Lily shook her head, "I just pieced it together from stories that you told me when I was little. The same with the next one. River said I could never meet those two." she said softly as she started to pull drawings off of her wall and placing them into a folder. After she had them all in the folder she came and started to wrap photo frames in T-shirts and placing them in her suitcase a few minutes later she had her room fully packed into four large suitcases except for the school books that lay forgotten on the shelf pulling two off of her bed she carried them out of the room with Rose behind her carrying the other two.

She then pulled out her phone and dialed Teen Rose, "Hey Rose can you meet me for some chips or something? Yeah? Okay see you in a few. Love ya." she hung up and looked at her parents. Who nodded.

Rose remembered this day well. She remembered how sad she had felt that her Best mate who was almost like a sister was moving away. Lily waved and walked out the door leaving Rose the Doctor, Jack and River in the flat, "Well when she gets back I'm guessing it's back to the TARDIS?" Jack asked, The Doctor nodded. Jenny stuck her head out of the door, "Hey! What's this leaving and not telling me we've landed?" she accused stepping out crossing her arms over her chest. The Doctor shook his head, "Sorry Jenny. So we have about an hour to kill while Lily brakes the news to young Rose what do you want to do?" he asked Rose smiled "I'm sure we could find something…" she said grinning at him, "I mean you do have pool and I haven't been in a pool for ages!" The Doctor shook his head, opened the door and gestured them all inside.

* * *

**please don't hate me I know the Library is a touchy subject I just couldn't think or another way to end it! Remember I need your questions for the Characters! they are very excited to answer all of your questions unless they are inappropriate then they will not be considered.**

**Super Duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, Captain Jack Flattery, and River Song Spoilers to all of my brilliantly Fantastic readers! until next time Alonsy! and cudos to you if your name is Alonso!**


	23. the end of the song

**A/N so this is it the end (Dramatically wipes away tear) thank you all for reading this, this Fanfic is my baby and I am very sad to have it end, but all good things must come to an end sometime. right? so here it is the final chapter of the Vortex child. Thank you all so very very much for reading.**

**chapter song: Why Am I the One. Fun**

* * *

Lily met up with teen Rose at the edge of the courtyard and hugged the teen tightly, Rose pulled back, "What's brought this on?" she asked looking at her friend, "Well…you see I'm going to America!" she said giving Rose a look like she was waiting for Rose to call her bluff.

Rose looked at her friend in shock, "Like for a visit or for good?" she finally asked. Lily looked sad.  
"for good. My aunt got a job in Washington and she's already got a flat rented and everything." Lily told her regretfully, "When?" Rose asked, "When are you leaving?" she asked. By this time the girls had arrived at the chip shop on the corner, walking up to the counter Lily ordered two cartons of chips with extra vinegar and returned to the table that Rose sat at with chips in her hands, "That's the thing our plane leaves at 5:00 sharp" Lily said. Rose looked down at her watch with a sad expression, "But that only leaves us 2 hours to celebrate your being fifteen!" she said running over to Lily's side and clamping her arms around her friends neck.

Lily made mock choking sounds until Rose let go. Then laughing Lily said, "Oh come on you know me! I can fit a whole months worth of adventure into two hours!" She said springing up leaving her chips abandoned on the table, dropping a few pounds onto the table her and Rose left the shop.

~~DW~~

The next hour and a half Rose and Lily did everything they could think of, they even attempted to get into a club that wouldn't open for hours. At about 4:30 the girls reluctantly parted ways, Rose set off to meet up with Mickey as Lily wandered back towards the flat no doubt they would be getting impatient well…they meaning River, Jack, Jenny and the Doctor. Rose probably wouldn't mind seeing as she was with a younger her.

Lily was lost in thought and didn't notice the tall man walking down the path ahead of her, that is until they bumped right into each other, "Oops! Sorry wasn't looking where I was going." she stammered blushing furiously, "Quite alright I wasn't really looking where I was going either, so I suppose it was both of our faults." he said calmly.

Lily looked up at the man and froze before her stood a tall man with spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, a pinstripe suit, and a long brown trench coat like the one she had found back on the TARDIS. He looked at her oddly, "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked brushing his hand across his chin, "um…no it's just you look familiar." Lily stammered embarrassed that she had been caught staring, then she thrust out her hand, "My name's Lily." she said trying to cover up her embarrassment with a mighty show of manners even though she had a good idea who she was talking to.

The man grinned at her, "Nice to meet you Lily I'm the Doctor." he said taking her hand and shaking it.  
Lily smiled, "Doctor Who?" she asked, she had always believed that he secretly enjoyed that question,  
"Just the Doctor" he said grinning at her again, Lily stepped back, "Well Doctor shall we make ourselves a deal then?" she asked, "What deal would that be?" the Doctor asked in reply, Lily grinned, "We should both start looking where we're going." she said the Doctor laughed, "alright I'll do it if you do to! Goodbye Lily." He said setting off down the path, Lily smiled and waved, "See you around Doc!" she called and set off towards the flat.

~~DW~~

Lily arrived back about five minutes later and found River standing in the middle of the room, "Ah there you are, just wanted to say goodbye before I left." she said as she came up and hugged Lily, "Bye River. Come visit sometime. Yeah?" she said hugging her guardian tightly.

River pulled away a few moments later and kissed Lily's forehead and said goodbye then she disappeared in a flash of blue light and Lily went into the TARDIS where her family waited, "So Jack I have a proposal to make!" The Doctor was saying, "How would you like to stick around for a while? The TARDIS is a big place and I hear tell you aren't really working for Torchwood anymore…" Jack grinned, "I'd love to I was just popping back to see how things were going Gwen's got herself a whole new team and they definitely don't need a rogue Time Agent hanging around. So if you'll have me I'd love to stick around!" he said.

Then they seemed to notice Lily had gotten beck the Doctor grinned as she ran up the steps that led up to the console, "So where do you want to go? Anywhere, anywhen so where do you want to go only one condition. It has to be amazing. So where do you want to start?" he asked, Lily grinned, "Surprise me dad." she said the Doctor entered some coordinates and flipped the lever that sent the TARDIS into the Vortex.

"Geronimo!" he cried while Lily beside him yelled, "Alonsy!" and they were off to all of Time and Space, the last of the Time Lords was alone no longer, he now had the greatest family he could ever ask for, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

**hello for the very last time my friends I must say it has been a pleasure to write this and all of your reviews, favorites and follows helped me get as far as I did. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing it for you, (wipes away tear) oh look at me I'm getting all weepy again. I'm sorry (Walks away holding a hankie to face.) Okay! that's better I guess I got a little bit emotional. this fic has ended but you can still follow Lily and the gang in the sequel that I am working on called Time Lord Family Ties**

**Super Duper David Tennant Doctor hugs, Captain Jack flattery and River song spoilers to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. this fic wouldn't exist without you**

**Also on another note remember to send in your questions for the Characters!**


	24. not a bonus chapter but please read

**Hello so I haven't gotten any response on the wrap party for the vortex child I need ten Character questions to do it**.

**so remember I need questions for the characters, the questions will then be answered by the characters. **

**wrap party rules: **

**1. no sexual questions these will be deleted and not considered.**

**2. you must make it clear which character the question is for.**

**3. have fun with it.**

**4. there is no limit on how many questions you can post.**

**please send your questions by either review or private message. :)**


End file.
